Shuttle Bay
Shuttle Bay is the first arena in FreeFall Tournament. It is open to all ranks. How To Win It is a King Of The Hill type of game. When the Capture-Point is controlled it gives 8 points every 5 seconds to the team holding it. Along with the points from capturing, each kill gives one point. To win you need to get a score of 1000 (and have control of the capture point), or have the highest score at the end of the 20 minutes. If the losing team has control when the time runs out, it goes into "overtime" with two possible resolutions. The first is for the winning team to recapture the point. The second is for the losing team to hold the capture point long enough for them to overtake their opponents. Map Layout The spawn has 3 entrances and exits, protected by a force field of that teams' color. Hanging in the middle of the map is the shuttle; it is inside this that the capture point can be found. To enter it, there are two open docks at either end of it, these are big enough for 6 people to walk through at once. At either side, opposite the middle spawn entrance/exit is a little doorway that 2 people can walk through at a time. There's also an entrance on the roof. Just opposite both of the ends of the shuttle is a long ledge. On these are HP kits, which restore 3000hp each. Just above these are the Bomb restocks, which restock 1 bomb when collected. In the center, at the very bottom of the map, there is a Mega Damage powerup. Class Strategies Gunner Most gunners will use the Railgun at either end of the ship to clear out any unwanted enemies inside. This then makes it easier to capture. It is common not to see a gunner when getting hit by one of their shots; this is due to a fake wall for the last few centimeters that bullets can pass through. Some gunners will run into the Shuttle with the Assault Rifle and try to inflict as much damage as possible whilst moving in close proximity. This is commonly done when there are some other teammates already inside clearing, or some snipers on the outside. Sniper Spot 1: Behind the fake wall, great to clean up the CP. Tech Techs are a support class. Their role is to heal injured teammates. To do this they have a Repair Beam which heals damaged team mates. Their Q ability allows them to create suppressors which are great to keep the CP controlled. Common Suppressor Spot: Any place inside the shuttle can help to keep the CP. Sometimes techs put their suppressors on the roof, so Tank's hammer won't reach it and it will make it a little harder to snipe. Tank Tanks are only designed for one role: to capture and defend the point. Their high HP makes them durable, but their low movement can make them sitting ducks if they are found in open spaces. They tend to stay on the Control Point with the Blitzkrieg Mauler. They will use the two shielding abilities available to them to keep attackers away for as long as possible. When the Neutron Shell is up, they tend to use the Heavy Machine Gun to inflict lots of damage from a distance. Scout These are the fastest class in the game and as such are best used for hit and run attack on enemies. Normally, they will patrol the edge of the map, killing any gunners that they sneak up on. They are also useful for charging into the center, damaging or even killing a few enemies and they escaping. They will differ between their melee weapon, the Doped Saber, and their ranged weapon, the Submachine Gun. Category:Map